


A cinematic vision ensued

by threeplusfire



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Amateur Porn AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, chat fic, oh boy the VOYEURISM, this is like kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: What started as a conversation in Denny's lead to some excellent filth. Enjoy everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE CHATFIC AND I AM TOOOOO TIRED TO EDIT MORE THAN THIS.

**labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:05 PM

so

I think this au is the "smith and Trott run a really great fetish blog" au

which also involves Ross Hornby with his well paying job blowing his spare money on private cam sessions with Trott and Smith

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:06 PM

Trott has decided a great way to get some spare cash was the cam thing and it was waaaaaaaaay more successful than he anticipated

"Smith. Smith people will pay me money. Cash money."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:07 PM

I bet Trott started this on his own

Trott started doing this alone, and then Smith was like "alright, fine. I want in too"

"are you serious?"

"YES TROTT"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:08 PM

"You can't be an asshole on camera."

Trott sprawled out on the futon in the spare bedroom where his computer is set up

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:09 PM

"why not?! troooott"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:10 PM

"Because!" Trott rolling his eyes. "People are into it for the fantasy."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:12 PM

"Maybe their fantasy is you doing an asshole"

"Like, then they see you'd do ANYONE even an asshole like ME"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:12 PM

"Well I'm sure someone would pay good money to see me wreck your asshole."

Trott is very amused with his idea

"You do have a nice ass. Maybe you don't even have to talk. We'll all just pay attention to your ass."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:15 PM

I bet Ross is both devastated and elated when Smith joins in

he's got this massive terrible crush on Trott, which he knows it kinda creepy and ridiculous but he’s allowing himself anyways

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:16 PM

The half baked fantasy of meeting Trott, taking him out to dinner, hooking up

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:16 PM

this started when he was going through a bad breakup

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:16 PM

Ross probably has some nice white collar job and makes a lot of money

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:16 PM

and doing the whole "well shit I guess I’m into that"

consider Ross doing some sort of design. either architecture, or like weird upscale furniture.

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:17 PM

yes I could see that

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:18 PM

so Ross has this weird fantasy of Trott, Trott probably has made comments about having a boyfriend, but it’s one thing to hear about him and to see him on screen with Trott holding him down and fucking him

but somehow, now, as if this couldn’t get ANY MORE MORTIFYING

he is kinda very into both of them

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:19 PM

Ross sitting there at his desk, a hand over his mouth, mumbling "oh my fucking god"

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:19 PM

and he feels totally terrible for sinking so much money into this, but he says "well I’m not dating so and so anymore, so it’s not like I have to support that financial drain of them being demanding and terrible"

Ross Hornby follows Chris Trott on twitter.

Ross gets push notifications when Trott posts

Ross Hornby sees the notification of "Special guest joining me tonight"

With a picture of Smith looking grumpy

Ross has a moment of "of course his boyfriend is hot too"

"not like I needed to pay attention at this meeting"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:21 PM

Ross does not stay late at work tonight

He rushes home and all but rips his tie off

Spends an antsy couple hours waiting

drinks a beer

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:23 PM

Trott totally half knows who Ross is. He's this guy who follows all Trott's social media and then follows Smith's. And who is a very loyal subscriber and Trott has a weird fondness for his comments

"I know this vid is old but it’s still one of my favs" on one of Trott's first things.

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:23 PM

He's not creepy and he's not a dick, which Trott appreciates

and he tips!

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:25 PM

Trott stalks his very slim social media presence.

"Trott why are you going through this random guys photos of dogs??"

"He paid me to wear lipstick and jack off, I’m curious what kind of guy he is."

"Plus he's been watching for ages"

"He's like, you know how people at coffee shops know the orders of the regulars"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:26 PM

Ross is probably his most frequent customer

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:26 PM

"Like that"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:27 PM

"So what's his order?" Smith asks, deeply amused.

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:27 PM

"Being told what to do, with a side of humiliation and probably a bit of pain"

"He seems like he'd be better behaved than you, maybe I should branch out"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:28 PM

"Sounds right up your alley then," Smith laughs and rubs his face in Trott's hair.

"You'd get bored with a well behaved boy."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:29 PM

"Ah but he's not /too well behaved. And he's filthy as fuck. He's shockingly up my alley. Your too probably. All tall and handsome"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:30 PM

"Are there any pictures of him? Not of dogs?" Smith hanging on the back of Trott's chair, looking at his computer screen. "I want to see this filthy fucker."

There's probably a picture of Ross from work

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:31 PM

yep

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:31 PM

at a building he's done or some charity reception

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:31 PM

Trott knows his name, because it’s on whatever payment system he's using

and he absolutely googled him

some nice promo thing on the website.

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:32 PM

He's the head architect of the firm or something

absolute wunderkind of some kind

probably won a prize somewhere

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:34 PM

look our organization does charity!!

Ross, with his animal shelter he totally designed free of charge because the DOGGS NEEDED A BETTER HOME

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:35 PM

YES

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:35 PM

in his spare time, but he's got some weird thing where the org totally takes partial credit, or they're using his free time work to sort of bolster their "look what great people we have here!!"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:35 PM

Yesss

tax write off

Consider that Ross met his ex at some charity event for the animal shelter, and he's super bitter

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:36 PM

yes.

his ex took the dog.

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:37 PM

yessssssss

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:37 PM

Trott notices the sudden vanishing of the dog pics from about a month or so before Ross became a super regular subscriber

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:37 PM

and now his Sunday mornings are morose because instead of walking the dog and eating croissants in the park, he's alone

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:37 PM

Ross would be somewhat sporadic at first, probably has to find a new apartment, all that dumb expense shit

At some point, probably on what would have been the anniversary, he justifies paying for a first private thing with Trott

and its alllll downhill from there

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:39 PM

allllllllll downhill

Ross' ex had a very dim view of porn

so this is extra for him, paying for this and interacting with someone on a cam site

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:40 PM

He and Trott chat back and forth a few time over twitter, or the asks on tumblr. Ross tells himself that Trott is just doing his job keeping up that friendly joking facade and it’s not anything special

I think, Trott finds out Ross' birthday.

and Ross has made some comment a little while ago about "you guys just moved, are we FINALLY going to see something in the shower??"

Trott pings him like "hey, this is kinda creepy but your bday is like, a month from now. how about we let you see that, and we'll post some clips after the fact. But as a little birthday present for you you can see the action AS IT HAPPENS winky kissy face emoji"

Ross is all "maybe after my birthday? I was planning on having a party with coworkers, you know the whole expectation thing..I get paid the week after tho"

Trott almost INSTANTLY come back with "No!! this is a PRESENT you don't pay for PRESENTS"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:44 PM

Ross having a wheezing thing, a moment of serious "oh my god this is happening"

I think Ross is pretty decently well off, dresses nicely, has this lovely job, all these accolades, and he feels weird about it because his personal life has been a series of disaster relationships the past few years

And now he's got this terrible crush on Trott, and on Trott's boyfriend!

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:48 PM

Trott probably suggests they just Skype with Ross.

and Ross is all "god now I’m going to have his SKYPE"

Ross spends a lot of time freaking out about this

like "god I’m so boring and creepy he's going to permablock me after this"

 **threeplufire** \- Yesterday at 10:48 PM

"I mean, you see me all the time, I'd like to hear you."

Trott's wondering if Ross is going to panic and bolt because there's a long pause before Ross writes back

Ross wants to desperately seem normal

"Look, I'm wearing clothes. Not that I'm usually not, but you know. Weird internet dudes and shit."

Ross in his nice button down and his trousers from work still because he just hasn't bothered changing.

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:52 PM

Trott and Ross chat back and forth a bit

it is weirdly normal

Trott adds Ross on Skype, and sends him a message like "hello favorite subscriber"

Ross: god it’s been ages since I used Skype. looking at these contacts and I am making such a disgusted face  haha

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 10:54 PM

Trott: haha I know that feeling I started a whole new account just to get away

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:55 PM

Trott’s username is trotti2hotti

Ross's is djh3max, of course.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 10:55 PM

of course

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:55 PM

his ancient Skype from god knows how long ago

There’s probably some of the last angry exchanges with his ex on there

djh3max: maybe I should make a new one too...username suggestions?

trotti2hotti: "hornyhornby"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 10:57 PM

Ross snort laughs at his desk

he has this nice home office set up, big desk and a double monitor set up, fance eames office chair

a webcam he hasn't used in ages

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:58 PM

trotti2hotti: u decent? I can call you if you want. not doing much. say hey?

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 10:59 PM

spends some time trying to make sure his hair looks okay with the headphones on

djh3max: I always wear pants at my desk so yeah

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 10:59 PM

Ross pulls up an empty design planner file, so he can fuss with that on the second screen. he likes to plan fantasy structures to keep calm

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:00 PM

Ross totally has a file of imaginary buildings

Trott is dying to know what he's like, after all this time

he's interacted with Ross in text plenty

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:01 PM

Trott in the kitchen with his laptop or phone

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:01 PM

performed for him

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:01 PM

making himself some food.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:01 PM

but this is a whole new thing

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:02 PM

"sorry, I’m going to be that asshole and eat because I just realized I never had breakfast" it’s like 3pm, on a Saturday or something

in pajama pants and a hoodie. Smith's hoodie, Ross knows because of course he's seen every picture of Smith he's posted online

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:02 PM

"Totally fine." Ross has a stash of chocolate bars in his desk.

"I can eat too."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:04 PM

Trott laughs "Whatever floats your boat. How are you? You work a nine to five right, so I guess how's your weekend been"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:05 PM

"Pretty lazy. Just fussing with some stuff. Grocery shopping. Nothing exciting. Kind of between deadlines so I'm just enjoying not having to do anything."

Ross thinks it is weird how normal this is

"What about you? How are you? And Smith?"

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:09 PM

"SMITH?"

muffled, from the distance

"WHAT"

"ROSS WANTS TO KNOW HOW YOU ARE"

"WHO? OH. FINE?"

"He says he's fine"

Trott winks and it KILLS Ross

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:10 PM

Ross is praying the camera does not pick up how he is blushing

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:10 PM

he has to focus on his staircase to nowhere for a little bit

"I'm alright, allergies are kicking my ass. That’s why I slept so damn late, all that fucking allergy meds I had to take to get to sleep"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:12 PM

"That sounds terrible." Ross can't help but fidget with his headphones, fix his hair.

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:12 PM

"Yeah, it sucks ass"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:12 PM

"Everyone at work is sniffling"

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:12 PM

(also, holy shit parkour au https://media.giphy.com/media/L0DWNfWt4lwPK/giphy.gif)

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:13 PM

(aaaaaaaaaa)

"Is this weird?" Ross blurts out. "I mean, are you friends with people who - customers? patrons? I don't know what to call it."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:15 PM

"Not weird to me. I mean, I normally am not no, but I also don't like talking to 99% of the people watching"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:16 PM

Ross is making a giant lattice building of stairs on the second screen, glancing between it and Trott making lunch.

"It's all my multisyllable vocabulary, isn't it?"

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:21 PM

"Well, obviously you came for the porn. Hah, I didn't even intend that.  but honestly, you seem nice, and not many subscribers have been as loyal and as thoughtful as you. and you build buildings for dogs pro bono. how bad can you be?"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:22 PM

"You've seen the shelter?" Ross looks at the screen and lights up a bit. "I fucking love that building, I'm so proud of it."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:27 PM

"I haven’t actually seen it, but I saw that promo pic on your company’s website"

"And uh, the google maps streetview"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:28 PM

"They do a thing where they let you sign up to walk dogs," Ross says. "It's nice. You should go sometime. If you like dogs, I guess."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:32 PM

Does Trott live sort of nearby.

Is this another "well fucking shit my FUCKING LUCK" Ross has

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:32 PM

same city probably

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:32 PM

they're like, juuust far enough away he's sure he'd never run into them.

other side of town.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:32 PM

yes, Ross has a moment looking at Trott's instagram recognizing something

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:34 PM

When he finds Trott's twitter

Trott might list the city on there, at first.

Someone’s a dick at some point, and he takes it off, but Ross has been around long enough to know

Ross messages him all "god, that guy was an asshole. I totally know where he works, looking at his photos. want me to punch him?"

Smith and Trott have a long talk at some point, probably when Trott brings up Ross's birthday is coming up, Smith says "we could do something"

Smith's online presence is sporadic at best, so Ross has talked with Trott more

but Smith went through and basically liked all his selfies.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:39 PM

They have to sort of wonder

Why this really attractive, well off guy seems to spend his free time hanging around their cam show

Smith is very curious what the deal is

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:41 PM

Smith totally comes into the kitchen, probably fresh out of the shower "Trott who's this"

"oh, its Ross. hey Ross. since when do we Skype Ross"

Smith smacks Trott's ass and grins at Ross

"see what I put up with Ross. he's insufferable"

"You know you love me"

"yeah, I do"

Ross feels like this is weird and way too intimate to be seeing but Trott takes the laptop into the living room with his weird lunch and sits on the sofa while Smith cusses at dota in the background

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:43 PM

"Hi." Ross kind of waves, and is mortified with himself.

"I feel like a thirteen year old girl who has just met her favorite band in the mall or something."

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:45 PM

"I feel like a thirteen year old girl who is just finding out who the person leaving notes in her locker is"

Trott with his mouth full of pasta

They end up talking for a long while. Ross sort of talks about his job. what his boring life is like

Trott has weird stories and Ross laughs a lot.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:46 PM

Every now and then Smith shouts "FUCK" at the top of his lungs

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:47 PM

Ross has something he was planning on doing

his phone dings to tell him his movie is in an hour

"Shit how is it this late? I gotta go, headed to the movies. I didn't realize how long we'd been talking"

"Go! have fun at the movies. oh, do you want smith's snapchat, smith give me your phone, then Ross can see your dumb salty snapchat rants"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:49 PM

"Um, yeah." Ross thinks this entire thing is surreal.

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:49 PM

Trott totally give people over a certain subscription amount access to his snapchat, for filthy photos

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:49 PM

Ross has saved so many snapchat dick pics

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:50 PM

Trott knows of course.

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:51 PM

Ross has to be very careful not to open snapchat at work

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:55 PM

"So we'll see you next week? or maybe sooner, if you've got some free time and we can chat more"

Ross nods, and says goodbye

barely pays attention to the movie

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:55 PM

Thinking too much about them

About how he could just talk to them whenever

Veering between trying to tell himself it is because of the money and letting himself think they might like him as a friend

 **labcoatraven** \- Yesterday at 11:58 PM

Ross doesn’t say anything

but he downloads Skype to his phone again

Trott messages him a few days later

"how was work? I’m sorry if us talking was weird, if it matters, I really enjoyed it"

 **threeplusfire** \- Yesterday at 11:59 PM

Ross stares at his phone for a minute

"I think I'm over being star struck now that I've seen you eat bacon with your fingers like a regular person. Work was long, I am so glad to be home."

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:02 AM

"now you're gonna get bored with me fast crying emoji"

"if you want we can video chat again? if you need to chill from work that’s totally understandable. I'm playing final fantasy like a fuckin nerd"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:04 AM

"Let me just get something to drink, boot up the computer."

Ross likes Trott's weird emoji usage

Carefully checking his hair while booting up Skype

I think this Ross dresses nicely a lot

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:05 AM

totally

things that fit right, and look good.

he's careful about his clothes. takes the time to find stuff

except for his few pairs of jeans and sweatpants

when he's home he totally wears sweatpants and t-shirts

Ross sitting in bed, with his phone propped up on the side

drinking a beer and fussing with his work emails on his laptop

some quasi important presentation on Friday. its mid week so his boss is freaking out

Ross's birthday is also Friday, so he is going out after work with coworkers.

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:07 AM

"Sorry, I came home and changed straight away. I've been working on these plans all week and everyone's losing their minds on them."

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:08 AM

"Hey, the whole comfy look is totally hot."

Trott at his computer, headphones on. Ross can see he and Smith seem to have their computers back to back, though Smith isn’t at his

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:09 AM

Ross definitely blushes, because it is TROTT saying that and Trott's entire job is to look hot

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:09 AM

"I feel like I should have a drink too, are we getting drunk tonight? was work that bad?"

"Tell me about work sunshine"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:10 AM

"I need a drink after three back to back meetings," Ross sighs. "Plus I'm finishing all the emails I didn't get done because I was in meetings."

Ross has a quiet little thrill when Trott calls him that.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:10 AM

"Ugh. I'm so glad I quit my dumb day job to do porn, honestly, best decision of my life."

"What were the meetings about? nothing bad I hope"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:12 AM

"Oh just getting stuff together for the presentation at the end of the week, budget meeting, that kind of thing. The gritty details. What did you do before?"

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:14 AM

"video editing. my boss was a dick, and I hated it though. somehow it’s not fun when it’s not something you like"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:16 AM

"Yeah. My boss can be a dick, but I like the work and most of the time he doesn't bother me."

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:16 AM

"That good. What’s the project?"

"I'm going to get a drink too, keep talking, I can still hear you"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:20 AM

"it's kind of a great project really, it's a library but it also has all these other community pieces to it." Ross talks a bit about the project, about the trickiness of designing a really beautiful building that's also going to be usable for a city

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:21 AM

Trott listens and has this smile on. asks questions while he drinks his tequila and limeade and plays final fantasy

Trott also totally messages Ross before the presentation

"good luck!!! you got this"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:22 AM

Ross gets really used to messaging with Trott

he finds himself looking forward to it

sending him funny comments during the day

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:23 AM

Ross spends all day on his birthday wishing he was with Trott and Smith instead

Smith messages too, being all "I’m glad you're not a creep, Trott needs some friends who aren't assholes"

Ross laughs at Smiths swear filled work rants. Smith has a job I think, something like IT support where he bitches about dumb people

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:25 AM

Ross feels elated and also secretly kind of terrible because he has it bad for them

Ross probably messages one day

"Would it be weird if I invited you both out for a drink or dinner or something? Not like a pick up thing. Like a hey we talk all the time and live in the same city thing."

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:27 AM

Trott is super excited

Smith is too

okay, so for Ross's birthday, Trott messages him, and totally sends him dirty pictures while Ross is having dinner with his coworkers

because he's awkward and bored and can only think about Trott and Smith

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:28 AM

Ross in the bathroom of a really nice restaurant looking at this and willing himself not to get a boner

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:28 AM

"you want your present tonight or tomorrow?"

"god, tomorrow. I don't want to wait but I also don't want to be dead tired"

"You got it sunshine, have some pre show"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:29 AM

"You're killing me Trott"

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:30 AM

snapchat of Smith in front of Trott, both of them in the mirror so Ross can see Trott holding his phone and also jerking Smith off

Ross tries not to tell himself this is an AWFUL lot like some sort of weird dating

The next day he totally sleeps in. wakes up to a message from Trott to let them know whenever he wants to get his present

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:32 AM

Ross takes a long shower and shaves and puts on clean clothes because he wants to look nice for this

Ross has designer sweatpants

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:32 AM

HAHAHA of course he does

Ross is kind of embarrassed. they've talked but this is a first. He tries not to make too much noise I think

he is TERRIBLY self conscious

Trott goes "come on Ross, touch yourself, make some noise for us sunshine"

Smith makes needy upset noises because Trott stopped kissing him to say this

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:34 AM

"Okay." Ross' voice is shaky.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:35 AM

"Good boy" Trott glances over at him, pushes his wet hair out of his eyes

Probably blows Smith.

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:36 AM

Definitely.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:36 AM

Smith starts begging "Please Trott-"

"please what?"

"fuck me already dammit"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:37 AM

Ross makes his little whimpery noises, totally overcome by the sight and Smith's begging. Trying very hard not to let himself get too far ahead.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:37 AM

"Ross? What do you want for your birthday present"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:38 AM

"Um." Ross has to take a moment.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:38 AM

"Please Ross, pick something"

Trott is torturing Smith, moving his hand WAY too slow and Smith wants to get off already

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:39 AM

"Can you... can you fuck him? From behind?" Ross has asked Trott for a dozen things before but never when Trott could hear him like this.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:40 AM

"Anything for you Ross"

Trott hops out of the shower to move the camera a bit

pushes Smith against the wall when he gets back in

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:42 AM

Smith groans and arches his back, and Ross makes a very similar noise

Ross is not sure who he wants to be more in this situation

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:43 AM

"Be good, its Ross’s birthday. Hands on the wall and no touching yourself"

Ross holding his breath, biting his lip

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:44 AM

"Trooooott," Smith groans.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:45 AM

"Ross gets to decide if you can come. So plead with him sweetheart"

Trott bites Smith's shoulder a bit, because that always makes Smith make noises

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:46 AM

"Fuck! Ross. Ross!"

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:46 AM

one hand in Smith's hair

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:46 AM

Ross chokes, hearing Smith say his name

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:46 AM

Smith with his cheek against the tile of the shower, eyes almost closed

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:48 AM

"Oh my god," Ross says. This is a lot to take in.

He wishes he could reach out and touch them.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:49 AM

Smith's noises sounding a bit echoy because of the shower. "please Ross, please-"

Trott sort of distantly thinking how different this feels to normal. In a really good way, and hoping that he's not a total idiot for this

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:50 AM

Trott likes the performance aspect of it all.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:50 AM

"Whenever you want Ross" panting as he fucks Smith

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:51 AM

This is probably more kinky than anything Ross has ever done in his life.

"Yeah. Fuck you both look good like this. I want to see you come, Smith."

Ross' cheeks are burning

He's glad no one is looking at him right now

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:54 AM

Smith arches his back, Trott holding him tight. Starts using his hand on Smith

Ross stops trying to make this last and doesn’t even feel bad at all for getting off to this because Smith definitely says his name when he gets off

Trott also absolutely says "Come on Smith. Come for Ross"

Trott and Smith sort of slump on the shower floor after

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:56 AM

Ross speeding up his own hand, breathing harder, and when they say his name he can't help the noise he makes

Ross has this moment of intense longing, watching Trott stroke Smith's back

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:58 AM

"Thank you"

Ross manages. Trott smiles, eyes still closed.

"Happy birthday Ross"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Smith says in a somewhat exaggerated voice

Face still pressed to Trott's chest

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 12:59 AM

"That was way better than dinner last night."

Ross laughs weakly.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 12:59 AM

Trott tells Ross to stay on, Smith needs a nap probably.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 1:00 AM

"We're gonna have a lie down. Don't hang up, we can talk a bit."

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 1:00 AM

Ross cleaning himself up with a towel, putting his fancy sweats back on.

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 1:00 AM

"As long as you don't mind if Smith or I fall asleep"

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 1:00 AM

"No, that's alright. If you don't mind."

Ross doesn't want to hang up because then he'll have to acknowledge how lonely it is at his place

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 1:01 AM

"Of course not."

alright I need to sleep now haha

they all fall asleep together.

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 1:02 AM

oops it is 1am

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 1:02 AM

Smith all snuggled against Trott's back

"'night Ross. imma nap on Trott now. HAppy birthday" muffled in Trott's shoulder

 **threeplusfire** \- Today at 1:03 AM

Ross rolling over and thinking to himself that he is fucked, he has it bad for both of them

"Thanks Smith"

 **labcoatraven** \- Today at 1:04 AM

Ross tells them at some point. After they have dinner, and he sees them in person and its way better than he even thought it would be.

and now he feels like he just can’t keep this up.

especially since Trott is all "we should hang out again!"

Smith says he should come to their place.

 


End file.
